Light Shines Through
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: Darkness. Some say it reveals one's true self. Others say it ruins the soul. Darkness hides the light, the light one needs to shine. Without that light, one can only turn darker. Until a soul is gone too far, until it is unforgivable. Then, only the brightest light may stand a chance at giving that soul redemption.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers or any of Hasbro's characters.

* * *

"Soritarium. You have been here for 3 years in human time, but you refuse to give in. I had Starscream try, Soundwave, but you withheld all information. Life would be much, better, if you give us what we want."

"I would never give in to such a cruel tyrant, or accept such a cruel fate. If only you saw the light, but darkness has already clouded your judgement."

"I will have the information if its the last thing I do!"

"Why are you so interested in finding Optimus' weakness? If your as mighty as you say you are, you shouldn't need someone to tell you how to do it." Soritarium stated. Megatron scowled, then stormed out of the room, leaving the golden femme chained to the wall, energon tears forming in her blue optics.

* * *

The next day Shockwave and Knockout came to try and get information out of her, with the cortical psychic patch. Sadly, she locked up all her memory files in a chip only accessible by her. They tried for hours trying to hack in, but it was a task not even Soundwave could complete.

Next thing she knew, she was woken up by Knockout poking her with an energon prod. Knockout laughed maniacally as she held back her tears.

* * *

"I give up on you Soritarium! You refuse to give me what I want. I have wasted enough resources on you! You will be executed in a week, in front of the Autobots!" Megatron proclaimed.

"And to think, I thought you were more persistent than that! You didn't even try to find my data tablets! You call yourself smart? You're just a fragging idiot!" Soritarium spat. She knew she was probably going to die anyway, so she might as wellChet it done as soon as possible. And there is no better way to do that than making the warlord angry.

"What nerve you have," Megatron replied, knocking her out to look for her data tablets.

"Hmm... It would seem as if I found them." Megatron had looked in a place she would have had access to, the floor. Where he found purple data tablets.

* * *

_'Details about the Decepticons_

_Megatron- I've learned a lot about him. He is evil, fierce, strong, handsome. But, he sees no light, no goodness. How in the name of Primus did I fall in love with him?_

_Soundwave- Not much to say here, he is silent and deadly. He is a spy and a communications officer._

_Knockout- Loves dissecting things. He is vain, and disobeys orders a lot._

_Shockwave- He is a scientist who does many experiments. I hope not to become one of his experiments._

_Starscream- A whiny, cowardly mech. He takes insult in being called a girl, so I got to get in the habit of calling him Starscreamette._

_That sums up all the Decepticons I know about...' _Megatron read this and noticed exactly how observant she was. She would have made a great Decepticon. But some of the stuff she wrote disturbed him.

_'She loves me? I wonder why, love is a weakness, one that I am not going to let Prime take advantage of,'_ Megatron left as Soritarium woke up, and left her first data tablet on the floor, the others in his servos.

'Scrap,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Megatron plopped onto his berth, reading Soritarium's data tablets. He had learned about the Autobots, Optimus in particular, but mostly when he was Orion Pax. He had also learned that she wished Optimus never became a Prime. It disturbed him how mknew she knew about the Autobots and the Decepticons.

Megatron let out a small sigh before lying down. He slipped into recharge with ideas on how to get the information out of Soritarium. He wouldn't have her executed, so she could partake in his plan. It would be perfect, foolproof plan to destroy Optimus Prime, once and for all.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, I plan to have the next chapter up sometime soon. It will definitely be longer than this one, which was extremely short, sorry. Please review, I need some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

A week had passed. Soritarium waited to be taken away, but it never happened. Instead, Shockwave came, with one of his gadgets, Megatron following.

"Hook me up to her processor, I might be able to uncover something," Megatron commanded.

* * *

"So this is your mind," Megatron snarled. He took note of the scenery, they were on Cybertron, before the war.

"What do you want Megatron?"

"Information. And I'm sure you'll do it for the one you love."

"What are you talking about you overgrown trash can!"

"Oh, I thought you said I was handsome-"

"Shut up monkey wrench! I will not give you any information!"

"I guess I'll just have to do it myself." he pulled out a sword and whacked her legs in a way not drawing energon, causing her knees to buckle and for her to collapse.

"Even in your mind you're weak!" At this, Soritarium stood up, a new fire burning in her spark. Her optics angry, she onlined her weapons, which she still had access to in her mind.

"Ha! You think you can hurt me! I know all your secrets! Just tell me what I want and you can go free."

"Never Megatwit!"

'Where does she come up with all these insults?' Megatron asked himself. He started to walk away, searching for data files hidden away in her processor, but was whisked away to one of her memories.

* * *

'Soritarium," her mother said, she was dying and was on her death bed, squeezing Soritarium's servo tightly, "do me a favor."

"Yes mother?"

"Never give up, on anything, and remember, I love you."

"I will mother." The two hugged for a few minutes. Then, Soritarium's mother passed away, leaving her crying over her mother's body. Soritarium wept and wept over her mother's dead body for hours.

"Soritarium," Orion Pax's voice said, "you have to go, mother wouldn't like it if you wasted your life mourning over her death. Ariel has prepared something for you."

"I don't care about your fragging femmefriend! Why don't you just go and live with her? All I ever hear from you is Ariel this Ariel that. Just leave me alone!" Soritarium yelled.

"Soritarium," Orion started.

"Go!" Soritarium screamed.'

* * *

"Now you know why I won't tell you what you want to know."

"I never knew about this, it reminds me of how my sister perished at the hands of the Autobots."

"I guess we have something in common," she grumbled.

"Was what you wrote in your data tablets true? I want to know so I can insult Starscream," Megatron lied.

"Yes, at the time it was, but now I'm not sure."

"So you are Prime's sister."

"Yes, I am, but he doesn't remember me, he only knows of his life as Optimus Prime, and of I had the choice, I would probably destroy the matrix to get him back."

Megatron, for some random reason, gave Soritarium a hug, and said, "I wonder what life would be like if he did remember his previous life. If you would like, you can join us and get back Prime's memories."

"I don't know, if I get treated like this, no."

"You will be treated way better, I can have Shockwave prepare a room for you."

"Fine, I'll join, but there is no way I am calling you a lord or my liege, and, you will not kill Optimus, you will capture him, or else, I will take the pleasure of killing you myself, understand?"

"Yes, now, you will remain unconscious for about in hour or so. I will expect you to explain your story more later," he walked away and then disapeared.'

* * *

Shockwave disconnected Megatron from Soritarium's conciousness, awaiting orders.

"Shockwave, I would like you to prepare Soritarimus a room to stay in and lead her to it, I have just thought of a way to get the information out of her."

"Of course my liege." Shockwave got up and went to work preparing for the golden femme.

* * *

"These are your quarters," Shockwave said in a monotone, "they are under surveillance at all time."

"Okay Shocky."

"My designation is Shockwave."

"I prefer Shocky. Now, can you lead me to the wash racks, I am dirtier than when I first crash landed here."

"Third room on the left, make sure no one is in there. Starscream is in there quite frequently."

"If he sings, I'm totally renaming him Starscreamette."

"You act like a child, I will test you and your mentality later, now go wash up."

* * *

**Okay, not much longer than last chapter, sorry... I'll update as soon as possible. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Soritarium had just finished a good washing. She washed herself with a liquidy substance she did not recognize. The cold liquid splashed off of her armor, removing all of the dried energon that had collected on it. Soritarium thoroughly washed herself with the 'mystery' liquid until her armor was spotless. The only time she remembered something close to that was when she crash-landed on Earth. She was washing little grains of torture out of her systems for weeks.

* * *

"Hello Soritarium," Megatron greeted, "can you meet me in my office, I have some matters to discuss with you." Soritarium followed him silently, observing and searching for anything that would hint that he was going to torture her.

"What did you want Megzy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Something I learned from Orion, sorry."

"Anyway, onto the point. I need you to explain your story, that's an order."

"Well if you want to know, it's a long one. I guess I should start from the beginning. My older brother, was Orion Pax. I looked up to him, but he spent most of his time with Ariel, while I stayed with mother. When she passed away, I became quieter, I lost the bounce in my step. I soon decided to run away. I was gone for a while when I found out Orion became a Prime. I was enraged, I knew he would have forgotten me. And even though I hated her, Ariel was newly bonded to him. It was a lot to take in. So I stole an emergency escape pod and flew out into the depths of space. I landed here, on Earth. I decided to study the life forms on this planet. I watched a human baby, named Jack, start to grow and develop. He was small and was not much trouble. He was obsessed with cars and bikes and such. I left after a few years and flew to another country. There, I watched another human, named Miko. She was in a big house, and seemed to have many luxuries. As she grew older, I saw she had a troublesome streak. And then I met a human kid named Raf, not personally, but you know what I mean. He was blind or something, and needed tools to see. He also seemed very smart for his age. Watching these children put a bounce back in my step. I spent the next couple of years finding energon to sustain myself. And then, I met the Autobots again. They accepted me into their team happily. I could tell from the looks on their faces that there had been a war. I later found out about what happened to Cybertron. And then, I was taken here," Soritarium said. All the while, Megatron listened intently.

"If I remember correctly, those are the names of the Autobots' human pets," Megatron replied.

"Well, now that you know my story, I'll be on my way," Soritarium declared.

"Wait!" Megatron commanded, he gave her another hug, "Now you may go."

Soritarium left, while Megatron thought, 'My plan is working! Soon I will have Prime's head!'

* * *

"Soritarium, wait," Knockout called.

"What do you want now?" Soritarium asked angrily. She was tired and wanted to recharge.

"I have to give you a medical examination," stated.

"It can wait until morning," Soritarium replied. She walked into her quarters and shut the door, inches away from Knockout's face.

* * *

Soritarium was in a peaceful slumber, and it was not in her plans to be woken up by Megatron screaming that the ship was under attack by Bulkhead. But when she left the room, Bulkhead disappeared through a ground bridge with a box of energon.

She would have taken a shot, but her weapons were still disabled, so she started walking to the medbay. On her way, she walked into Megatron as he left his office.

"Do you need anything Soritarium?" Megatron asked.

"The Autobot Bulkhead got away with a crate of energon, and I couldn't shoot because my weapons are still disabled. I was on my way to Knockout to have that fixed."

"No, you are going to come in, I have something important to tell you."

"Okay," Soritarium mumbled as she trudged in behind Megatron.

"What did you want?"

"Just an answer to this question. How do you think we can defeat Prime?"

"Well without saying his greatest weakness, it might be best if you use Ariel, but she's long gone. So maybe you should try finding a good bargaining chip. Or maybe just lure him into a trap that he wouldn't be able to get out of."

"That's more than Starscream could ever think of," Megatron grumbled.

Soritarium stood there for a moment, before saying, "If he can't think of anything, why is he your second in command?"

"I don't know."

"Well I best be going," Soritarium said. She started to turn but was stopped by Megatron. Megatron lost all of his self control for a moment and kissed her. He immediately regretted it.

"I have to go Megatron," Soritarium said firmly, then left to find Knockout.

"Holy Primus, did I just, kiss her?"

* * *

"Welcome to the medbay, how can I help you Soritarium? Hmm, let's see, I'll give you a medical check."

"And reactivate my weapons."

"As you wish."

* * *

**That was hard. Sorry that it was mostly Soritarium talking during this chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"Starscream, I need you, Soundwave, Knockout, and Soritarium to report to the ground bridge, one of the mines is under attack, and at the same location, we need to secure an Iacon relic."

"Of course my liege. You all know who you are, so get over here, we need to secure a relic," Starscream commanded. They all walked through the ground bridge and arrived at a battlefield, weapons aimed and at the ready to prepare for battle.

Soritarium had a wierd feeling. She hadn't seen the Autobots since the day Cliffjumper died, and she really didn't want to fight them. She saw a face she didn't recognize, but the mech seemed pretty young. She decided to shoot unde him so he would be trapped, put he attacked instead, using the phase shifter.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I could say the same," Soritarium replied.

"The name's Smokescreen."

"Soritarium."

They fought for a while, they seemed evenly matched due to Smokescreen's phase shifter. He took shots that Soritarium dodged, and all of Soritarium's shots passed through him. But Soritarium was not prepared for a shot to her leg and she screamed in pain. Wires and internal circuitry started to burn and spark while Smokescreen left her there to die.

is Soritarium, requesting an emergency ground bridge.: A ground bridge opened a few feet away from her seconds later.

"Couldn't have aimed it any farther," Soritarium grumbled, sarcasm evident in her complaining. She started to drag herself to the ground bridge and dragged herself to right in front of Megatron.

"Your excuse for failing?" Megatron asked rather rudely.

"Smokescreen, he used the phase shifter and was able to get a shot to my leg," Soritarium replied, she was in pain, and it was showing in her voice.

:. Lord Megatron, I need a bridge, I have secured the relic.: came Knockout calling. Knockout came in through a ground bridge followed by the rest of the Decepticons. He carried what looked to be a silver and gold sword. It was definitely not as strong as the star saber, but it had potential.

"Knockout, I need you to fix up Soritarium," Megatron said, pointing at Soritarium, who was struggling to stand up.

* * *

"Smokescreen, you look banged up," Miko said, you look worse than Knockout when he got ran over by a train. Which con did you fight?"

"I really don't know who she is... I think her name was something like Soritarium," Smokescreen replied. Every Autobot fell silent, and Arcee fought to hold back tears.

"We haven't seen her since Cliffjumper was snuffed by Starscream. Never thought she would side with them. We all thought she was dead..." Ratchet explained.

"Oh," Smokescreen and the humans said in unison.

"I better get going, to stack up some energon cubes," Smokescreen said.

"Why?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I made Arcee upset, and when she gets better, she's going to be after my helm. So if I finish everything now, I can hide in my closet."

"A femme's wrath," Ultra Magnus sighed.

* * *

"You're free to go Soritarium," Knockout stated.

"Well, you couldn't have made this procedure any less painful..." Soritarium mumbled as she walked out. She knew it would be best to see Megatron before he came to find her and got her in trouble.

Soritarium reached Megatron's office after a long walk. She sighed and knocked, awaiting an answer. Receiving a yes, she walked in.

"What do you want Soritarium?" asked.

"To say I'm sorry, for failing," Soritarium replied.

"It's fine. Don't mention it. I was just, worried."

"You, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, the most feared being in the universe besides Unicron, worried, about me? This, I don't believe."

"It is completely true."

"Aww, Megzy, you care," Soritarium joked.

"I said don't mention it."

"Whatever you say, Megzy-Magnus."

"Excuse me?"

"Only Ultra Magnus can be as strict as you and be good at it. I think the Magnus part adds to the effect, do you are now Megzy-Magnus."

"Has Shockwave done is mental examination on you yet?" Megatron groaned.

"Yep! I failed, I'm getting retested tomorrow," Soritarium noticed a look of shock on Megatron's face and said, "Just kidding, I did it yesterday. Well, good night Megzy. See you in the morning!" Soritarium said. She walked off to her quarters, jumping happily.

"Good night my sweet Soritarium," Megatron whispered, before realizing something big. He was in love.

* * *

**No reviews last chapter? Did I do something wrong? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Sorry it took so long to update, I had a possum problem and mud football. Also, sorry that this chapter was short. Please, please, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"Hey Steve," the vehicon, Dave, said, "Wanna get out of some work?"

"And how would we do that?" Steve asked.

"Well, instead of carrying all these crates of dark energon for to the other room, why don't we use some to power the ship?" Dave replied.

"Why not?" Steve sighed. They put a crate of dark energon into the fuel line, unaware that they were making a grave mistake.

* * *

"Megzy, why did you call so early in the morning?" Soritarium grumbled.

"You need to train," Megatron replied.

"I was having a good dream!" Soritarium complained.

"Just, get into position, you have to try and attack me."

"That's not fair!" Soritarium exclaimed, "You're a gladiator!"

"Just start," Megatron commanded. He easily deflected all of her attacks. And after getting bored, he launched a counter-attack. Soritarium was not quick enough to move out of the way, and got tackled by Megatron. But both were shocked by a familiar voice, the Nemesis had been given dark energon. They heard it yell something unintelligible. The lights flickered for a moment, before blacking out.

"Starscream!" Megatron roared. He thought Starscream had caused this.

* * *

"Knockout, can you just fix my wing already!" Starscream yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Knockout replied. Just then the lights flickered out.

"Where is Megatron?" the mysterious voice boomed.

"I d-d-d-don't know," Starscream trembled. He was shaking in fear, luckily, no one could see it. Knockout on the other hand, was under the table, trying to save his paint job.

* * *

Soritarium and Megatron both heard the Nemesis yelling. Megatron knew that he was probably going to try and end his life, but was unsure about Soritarium. He hoped she would remain safe. Soritarium and Megatron stayed on the ground, unmoving.

"Hey Megzy," Soritarium whispered, "I'm a little scared."

"Don't worry, it is me the ship is after, not you," Megatron replied softly. Soritarium looked into Megatron's blood red optics. She saw a sense of truth and passion in them.

"It's not like the ship can defeat the undefeated gladiator from the pits of Kaon," Soritarium joked.

"There is only two bots that can bring me down," Megatron answered.

"Wait a second, I thought only Optimus was strong enough to defeat you," Soritarium said.

"Well, one has stolen my spark and left me vulnerable," Megatron whispered.

"And who would that be?" Soritarium asked.

"You," Megatron replied. Without giving it a second thought, he pulled her into a kiss, which Soritarium accepted. They broke apart after a few seconds, and stated into each others optics.

"How sweet!" A deep voice boomed. The lights then turned on.

"Nemesis," they both growled.

"You guys recognized me!" The Nemesis said, faking a happy tone.

"How could I forget?" Soritarium asked, "You tortured me at the first opportunity. I'm just glad you got defeated."

"Not this time. I will not be defeated," The Nemesis replied.

"You are aware that you are flying without cloaking, which means the Autobots could come with their pets at any given time," Megatron pointed out.

"I'll be back!" The Nemesis shouted, before leaving the two in the darkness.

"Now, where were we?" Megatron asked.

"Training," Soritarium answered sweetly. All she got as a reply was Megatron pulling her into a loving kiss. Neither of them knowing Soundwave was watching them through the still active surveillance cameras.

* * *

"Is that, the Nemesis?" Rafael asked, watching the big monitor as best as he could.

"Yes Rafael, it is," Ratchet replied.

"Do you think, that it's alive again?" Rafael asked.

"It would seem so, with the dark energon readings I'm getting," Ratchet answered.

"Yes, we get to go up against an evil spaceship again! Sweet!" Miko cheered, grabbing her guitar to celebrate.

"Oh no," Jack and Raf said in unison. They covered their ears with their hands and managed to block out some of Miko's music. Unluckily for Ratchet, he was unaware of Miko until she started playing. And that distraction caused him to break one of his tools.

"MIKO!" Ratchet yelled.

"What?" Miko said, a confused look on her face as she spoke, "I'm celebrating."

"What happens if the Nemesis learned from the last time?" Raf asked, worriedly.

"I do not know, that is why I'm sending you all with protection," Ratchet replied.

"What do you mean by 'protection' Ratchet?" Jack asked. Ratchet held up a white suit thingy in front of them.

"Space suits, really Ratch?" Miko said.

"Jack gets this and you can use the apex armor, Rafael will stay here. And this is a highly specified suit with flexible joints, which deflects bullets or the effects of our weapons," Ratchet declared. He handed the suit to Jack and went to fetch the apex armor. After they were situated, they went through a groundbridge, seconds before the Nemesis reactivated it's cloaking.

"Time to bring the Nemesis down!" Miko yelled. No one had noticed, but she had grabbed a grenade.

"What is this?" the Nemesis roared, "There are alien life forms aboard this vessel! They will be destroyed. He did a quick scan and saw them near his main power line.

"Time to bring down the ship!" Miko yelled happily, throwing a grenade at the main power line, then grabbing Jack at running.

"I need a bridge Ratchet!" Jack told Ratchet on his phone.

"I can't pinpoint your location! You have to go to the wing!" Ratchet replied.

"Well then, I guess we're jumping!" Miko yelled, then jumped off, where she saw a groundbridge portal open below.

* * *

"The lights, they're back!" Starscream said.

"That means we're safe," Knockout replied, "Time to go find Lord Megatron so you can get your punishment."

"What? I didn't do this!" Starscream yelled. He took a step back, before turning around and leaving.

"Then who did?" Knockout asked himself, "I might as well go ask Soundwave."

* * *

Soundwave was staring at the surveillance cameras through his black visor. He saw what everyone was doing, Soritarium and Megatron were training, Starscream was throwing a fit, and Knockout was approaching. He locked the doors to the room and returned to staring at the monitor.

"Let me in Soundwave!" Knockout yelled. But Soundwave didn't listen, instead he continued to stare at the surveillance cameras. Soundwave didn't listen, instead opened a groundbridge to the location of the vehicons who used the dark energon.

* * *

"Congratulations guys!" Raf said as Miko and Jack came tumbling in.

"I'm just glad Optimus didn't find out," Ratchet commented.

"Didn't find out what, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"You jinxed it Ratch!" Miko said with her usual cheer.

"Why is Miko in the apex armor?" Bulkhead asked.

"Busted," Jack said.

* * *

"You are now ready to fight and destroy the Autobots," Megatron declared.

"I'm also ready to destroy you Megzy," Soritarium replied.

"Why?" Megatron asked.

"For stealing my spark," she answered. She gave him a light peck on his cheek plates before walking out to go to her quarters. Soritarium was out of energy and needed recharge. She also had a great dream to resume. Megatron smiled and left after her, going to his office to think of a punishment for Starscream.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long. I have a severe case of writer's block, so this chapter kind of sucked. Please help me out, ideas, anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Soritarium did not feel well at all. She was tired, and still frightened from the Nemesis returning to life yet again. Dark thoughts were latched onto her mind, threatening to rip apart her processor and destroy her sanity. These were the thoughts Soritarium had worked so hard to prevent. Why were they returning now? She did not know why, all she knew is that she was just a small piece of a huge picture.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, one of our mines is under attack," Starscream said.

"Then deal with it!" Megatron replied, "Take Soundwave with you and be done with it!"

Starscream left the room and walked right into Soritarium.

"Stupid femme, you can't even watch where you're going," Starscream sneered.

"You're the only fool around here, because what you're looking at, is pure awesomeness," Soritarium replied, before walking past him and into Megatron's office, where Starscream had just left from.

"Hey Megzy," Soritarium said.

"What do you want Soritarium?" Megatron asked, a little rudely.

"I wanted to ask if I could go on a flight. My wings are itching to feel the air," Soritarium replied.

"You may, but I'm busy and I need to get to work planning my battle strategies," Megatron told her. Soritarium jumped in joy then left to go and take a flight.

* * *

Soritarium was flying through the clouds, letting the sun shine down on her wings. It felt good. She was as happy as when she first learned to fly. The feeling was amazing.

Soritarium flew a couple more miles before deciding to return to the ship, she wanted to ask Megatron for some help choosing an appropriate vehicle mode, and she also had the feeling in her stomach that something was about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

Soritarium was on her way to Megatron's office when she walked into Knockout. Upon contact, she purged her tanks, all of it landing on Knockout's newly redone paint job.

"My paint job!" Knockout yelled in horror, "You, you are coming with me. You must have a virus from the Nemesis." Knockout dragged her away and didn't pay attention to all of her protests.

* * *

"Hello Optimus," Ratchet greeted.

"Hello old friend," Optimus replied.

"Hey boss!" Smokescreen said cheerfully as he walked in.

"Hello Smokescreen," Optimus answered warmly.

"So, what's on the agenda for today Ratchet?"

"Well you have to stack up the Energon crates and then you have patrol duty," Ratchet answered. With that Smokescreen left the room to get to work.

"So Optimus, did you need anything?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, if Soritarium is still alive, do you think there is a chance that Cliffjumper is as well?"

"I don't think so, Starscream already said he exterminated him, and, Cliffjumper did kill his trine back on Cybertron, so chances are, he is one with the Allspark. Plus, the Cliffjumper we knew would never join the Decepticons. I honestly don't know why Soritarium did."

"My other question, why do you think Soritarium joined the Decepticons?"

"You will find out one day, I don't know, but you will if you wait," Ratchet replied. Then Ratchet turned his helm back to the monitor and got back to work.

* * *

, come to my office, now!.: Megatron yelled through the comm. link. Starscream came running in seconds later.

"Yes my liege?" Starscream started.

"I want you to go and watch over the energon mine, and have Soundwave plant a tracker on you. If you disobey, you will have a horrible day."

"Y-yes my Lord. But may I ask why?"

"I want to keep you away from my dark energon storage," Megatron said.

"What?!" Starscream yelled in disbelief.

"And you can get to work before I demote you."

* * *

"Soritarium, you might not believe what I have found," Knockout started.

"What is it?"

"It's a-"

"Knockout!" Starscream screeched, "Help me put in this tracker Soundwave gave me!"

"What?" Knockout and Soritarium asked in unison as Knockout rushed out.

* * *

Sorry that took so long, and for the shortness. I haven't been feeling well lately. Okay, now does anyone have ideas for Soritarium's illness? I don't... If you do, please notify me or something, you will be given credit.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"So Knockout, what was my illness?" Soritarium asked.

"You're having sparklings," Knockout replied bluntly.

"What!" Soritarium yelled. She was angry.

"I, uh, I think I hear Starscream calling. Gotta go, bye!" Knockout replied, "Oh, and see me in a month for their genders."

"Knockout," Soritarium started. But Knockout had went too far for Soritarium to catch up.

"I. Will. Kill. You!" Soritarium yelled.

* * *

"Hey Optimus, you look upset," Arcee commented as Optimus walked into the hallway she had been leaving.

"I've just been thinking a lot more lately," Optimus replied. Arcee shot him a glance that meant, 'seriously?'

"We all think everyday Optimus, and you can't seriously expect me to believe you've been thinking more lately. That's like saying Miko decided to do her homework."

"A fair point Arcee. I guess it's just the topics on my mind."

"Well, when you're ready, feel free to confide in any of us," Arcee declared.

"I guess, I just now think that it's somehow my fault Cliffjumper is dead and Soritarium is alive."

"It's not your fault Optimus. Stop blaming yourself. In every war, there will be casualties, and somebot will always suffer the spark ache," Arcee said with a small smile.

"Oh, and Bulkhead came up with a plan to get Miko to do her homework," Arcee announced. She then received a smile from Optimus, a rare thing for a Prime, especially in a war.

* * *

Soritarium lightly knocked on the door to Megatron's office. Awaiting a reply.

"Come in," Megatron said.

"Hello Megzy."

"Hello Soritarium, did you need something?" Megatron asked, placing a light kiss on Soritarium's cheek plates.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but, I'm having sparklings."

"What?!" Megatron roared.

"Uh..." Soritarium trailed.

"That's wonderful!" Megatron exclaimed, "New-"

"If you say soldiers so help you..."

"New uh, sparklings, yes, sparklings," Megatron corrected.

"Knockout said to check back in a month to determine their genders."

"Genders?" Megatron asked, "As in, multiple sparklings?"

"Three. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find something to keep me occupied. Bye Megzy!"

"See you later Soritarium," Megatron replied. Soritarium walked away with a happy feeling in her spark. She went on her way to finpastime paint to repaint her gloomy quarters

* * *

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave started, "from using the DNA from the dead organics on this planet, I was able to create a rare element called Dynamicasun, we can use it against the Autobots effectively."

"Well then, take the dead remains of the organics and use them."

"Or, we could use the human pets."

"I would advise against that Starscream, we're trying to destroy the Autobots, not further bring their wrath upon us," Shockwave pointed out.

"They already hate us," Starscream said.

"You don't want to also be under Soritarium's wrath. I've been in her mind, I know what she can do," Megatron declared.

"Why should we be scared of a femme?" Starscream asked arrogantly.

"Like no one knows about your fear of Arcee," Megatron retorted.

"Argh!" Starscream yelled.

* * *

"Optimus, I've picked up some Decepticon activity. They're near an old human burial ground. We should see what they're up to," Ratchet said.

Ratchet opened the groundbridge and all the other Autobots stepped through, guns up and ready. But what they saw was not what they expected.

"Shockwave," Optimus breathed. In Shockwave's hands, lay the coffin of some dead organic.

"What in Primus's name are you doing in a burial ground?" Ultra Magnus asked rather rudely.

"Getting the final materials to bring the Autobots' demise," Shockwave answered before stepping through a groundbridge to the Decepticon warship.

* * *

"Shockwave!" Megatron roared, "Why have you left the ship without permission?"

"I am sorry my liege, I just went to gather the dead remains of an organic," Shockwave replied guiltily.

"You may go without punishment this time, but next time, you will suffer the consequences," Megatron said, "what exactly does this formula do?"

"It is similar to cosmic rust, only nonfatal and not permanent. It should last only a couple hours."

"Very well," Megatron sighed before walking away, leaving Shockwave in the dark room alone.

* * *

Megatron was walking in the halls of the Nemesis, pacing back and forth.

"Soritarium?" Megatron asked when he saw a gold frame walk by.

"Yes?" Soritarium replied.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Megatron said.

"You're going soft on me Megzy!"

"We'll see about that," Megatron joked. He then placed a kiss on Soritarium's cheek and walked away.

* * *

Sparklings,' Soritarium thought happily, 'I can't believe it! I wonder what their names will be. What will they look like? Primus, I'll never get to recharge. I honestly can't wait! Maybe the war can be ended, and then me and Megzy can settle down somewhere nice and live the rest of our lives together. But, the likelihood of that happening are extremely low. I guess I'll have to wait until after the war.' Soritarium continued to stare at the painted stars on the ceiling and continued to think about the sparklings and how lucky she truly was. She had almost everything she ever wanted, except for her real brother, Orion back, not Optimus.

'I remember teasing him about Ariel. And now that he's Optimus, I know that he isn't my brother anymore. The only thing I can still do is make him look bad in front of Arcee by reading his thoughts. That used to drive both of them insane. I miss them so much. Maybe they won't have to be executed! Unlikely if Megatron wins. Hopefully, the war will end without anymore casualties. But even if it does end with deaths, I hope that me and Megzy can settle down one day and forget about the past. I can't seem to let go, and neither can Megzy. I really need to get some recharge," Soritarium thought, her thoughts were bouncing around _everywhere._

* * *

I would like to recognize NobleSilverShadow for reassuring me with the sparkling stuff. If anyone has ideas for sparkling names, please tell me. Please leave a review!


End file.
